1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of digitization techniques, text data and image data of newspapers, magazines, and the like have been provided as electronic data. This kind of electronic data is generally displayed on a display device incorporated in a personal computer or the like, so that the content of the data can be read.
However, the display device incorporated in a personal computer or the like is largely different from paper media like newspapers and magazines, and has a problem of inconvenience such as difficulty in carrying.
In order to solve the above problem due to a difference in convenience between electronic data and paper media, electronic paper having flexibility has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the case where an element such as a transistor is used in a display portion of the flexible electronic paper, it is necessary to provide a circuit for driving the transistor, and in that case, the circuit may be damaged when the electronic paper is bent (curved). Also in the case where an element such as a transistor is used in a display portion of the flexible electronic paper, the bending of the electronic paper may be limited by the driver circuit.